The New Guy
by zexeeder
Summary: A new devil joins the Gremory peerage
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a quick note from the author and i'm just going to tell you some things about the anime i'm basing this fanfiction off of

 **Devil-** Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld consisting of the 72 High-Class Devil noble families

 **Angel-** Originating from heaven the angels are powerful beings who serve the biblical God.

 **Fallen Angel-** Fallen angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God due to having impure thoughts

 **Sacred Gear-** also known as Gods artifacts,are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by god

 **Longinus-** Longinus are unique top-tier Sacred Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods

* * *

(kuoh academy)

A young man Standing in front of a large gate he was tall standing at 6ft 5in (1.9m) ,with short black hair with heterochromatic eyes one being purple the other one being yellow ,wearing the Kuoh Academy boys uniform which was a black blazer with white accents over a ,white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Sighing he walk through the gate it was his first day at his new school he recently moved from another country, walking into his classroom class 3-B the teacher was just announcing that there was a new student joining them she asked him to tell the class his name "Zack wakabayashi" he said he was then told to find a seat during lunch some students were asking him about where he was from,how old he was all of the commotion stopped when Yuuto Kiba approached Zack, Yuuto Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair,blue eyes and a mole under his left eye he was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys uniform Kiba was one of the most popular boys in the school so it was sure to cause a commotion if he were to talk to the new student 'Hi im Yuuto Kiba but you can just call me Kiba" the other students were in shock at what just happened

(Unknown Location)

"He seems like he could be a threat his sacred gear is powerful amy kill him and make sure he doesn't end like the red dragon emperor" a calm male voice said "understood commander" a calm soothing female voice said

(Kuoh Town)

As Zack was walking home from school a girl from his school approached him


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Hi im back from the dead,so chapter two i guess

(Kuoh Town)

"Should i know you"? Zack asked "not at all" she said "what's your name?" Zack asked "i'm Amy Shito"she said "so why are you here?" Zack asked "i want you to be my boyfriend"said Amy"nope" Zack said "I thought about letting you live" Amy said her voice slowly becoming less calm as black bird like wings sprouted from her back "what are you?" Zack asked "what i am is none of your concern" Amy said as she created a light spear in her hands and threw it at Zack he tried to dodge but it pierced his stomach causing him to fall lifeless on the ground the last thing he saw was a faint red glow

Please tell what you think,this is my first time trying to write anything so don't be too harsh


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Yay chapter 3 as always i don't own highschool DxD

(Kuoh town)

A faint red glow was all zack saw before he faded into unconsciousness he thought "what is that"

"So the devils come out to play"Amy said "who are you and what do you want" the newcomer said "that's none of your concern" Amy said as she flew away "it was a matter of time before they went after him" the newcomer said "so what should we do with him" someone else said

(some time later)

As zack started to wake up he noticed he was in an unfamiliar room "hello zack" someone said behind him as he looked behind him he saw rias gremory "i know you might have a lot of questions and i am here to answer them" she said "i do have a lot of questions,like what happened i thought i was dead" zack said "you were attacked and you did die but i brought you back to life as a member of my peerage" rias said "okay can you explain what that means please?" zack asked " i will,i am a devil and you are too you are also a member of my peerage so that means i am your master" rias bluntly stated "okay seems simple enough"zack said "you seem to be taking this easier than i expected"rias said "well i died and came back to life as your servant not that hard to understand" zack said "there is more to it than that but that's the basic idea" rias said as she held up some chess pieces "these are evil pieces we devils use them to add members to our peerage rooks are stronger and have more endurance knights are faster bishops have the best magical capabilities pawns don't have any special traits but they can promote to any other piece when they enter enemy territory or with permission from their king queens have all of the traits of the other pieces making them balanced and powerful then there are the kings the just boost a person power up to 10 to 100 times what it already was there are also mutation pieces if a person requires more than one piece you can use a mutation piece instead,you are a mutated rook piece"rias explained to zack "tomorrow someone will come to get you so you can meet the other members of my peerage" rias stated "okay i think i understand it"

(the next day)

As class ended zack was approached by Kiba "rias asked me to come get you"he said "well let's go" Zack said

(the old schoolhouse)

"We're here" kiba announced "hello kiba,zack"rias said "as you know i am a devil and so is everyone in this room" rias said as black bat like wings sprouted from everyone's back surprising zack "so is there anything else i should know" "there is a lot you should know but i will explain the sacred gears to you sacred gears are items with powerful abilities given to humans by the god of the bible there are many different sacred gears there are the longinus which have the power to kill gods"rias states again surprising zack "do you think i have a sacred gear?" zack asked "almost all rooks don't have a sacred gear but i sense a great power within you so you just might have one" rias said "cool so should i be doing some training or something?"zack asked "you will be training with my newest pawn issei" rias said "but first introductions"rias said "my queen akeno my knight kiba my other rook koneko" each of them saying hello as their name was said "hello to all of you and let's go train"zack said

(training camp)

After Koneko kicked his ass and learning some hand to hand combat zack was at the point of passing out

(the next day)

Zack started learning magic from Akeno "to use magic you must first acquire the power of imagination and the power to create and if you have both of them you can use magic and other devil abilities"akeno explained

(a few days later)

Zack falls asleep and appears in a blank purple space as he looks around he sees someone staring at him "so we can finally talk"the figure says "who are you?"zack asks "i am your sacred gear"the figure responds "what is your name?" zack asks "eternities kingdom" she replies "i will just call you eternity" zack responds as he begins to wake up

(outside)

"Hey rias i think i can summon my sacred gear now"zack says "that's great zack do you want to try to summon it?" rias asks "sure thing" zack responds as everyone feels a surge of power coming from zack when it ends the only change was that zack gained a solid black glove "this is kind of underwhelming" zack and issei both say at the same time "zack can you talk to your sacred gear at all?"rias asks "yes,is that important at all?" zack asks "yes it is,has it told you its name?"rias asks "yes she has her name is eternities kingdom" zack says "i thought it was just a myth"rias replies "what do you mean by that rias" kiba asks "eternities kingdom is thought to be the most powerful sacred gear of them all because it is able to bend time and space and even summon things from other worlds but it is thought to be nonexistent so there isn't any proof of this"rias says "well it looks like it is real"zack says


End file.
